Transferring information between devices typically involves entering an address for the targeted recipient, e.g., an address that some device associated with the target recipient is able to access, followed by requesting that the information be transferred. This may be true even if the target recipient, and a capable device, is within some small distance from the initiating device (e.g., a predetermined number of feet from each other). This lacks the convenience made available from peer-to-peer communication technologies.
Devices that implement peer-to-peer technologies also are subject to drawbacks. Even when a peer connection is established, the user of the initiating device must still typically identify by some form of address the target recipient. In other situations, the devices are only configured to enable the transfer of information when just two devices are connected together via a network connection. This precludes situations, however, where there are multiple devices within an area that desire to share information with the other devices. Thus, there is a need for techniques to improve the ability for multiple networked devices to transfer information amongst each other with greater ease.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.